


Matchmaker

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst (minor), Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff (minor), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse decides to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have been bitten by another prompt for the [Small Fandom Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/).

“Jess, blind dates aren’t my thing,” Vince protested.

Jesse spun around on the stool sat in front of the computer.  The garage was slow that day, and everyone else was messing around out back, if Mia’s half-hearted scolding about how they needed to go back to work was any indication.  The kid took another drag off his joint, blowing it away from Vince knowing how he disliked it.

“Look man, it’s fine,” he insisted.  “Would I set ya up with somebody ya wouldn’t like?”

Vince crossed his arms over his chest.  “No,” he begrudgingly admitted.

“So, you’ll go if I set it up?”

Sighing, Vince took a seat next to him.  “Tell me ‘bout this mystery date and maybe...”

Jesse grinned, suddenly focused as if talking about cars.  “Let’s see... tall, brunette, dark eyes, nice body,” he ticked off.  Vince gave a nod, tilting his head as he tried putting a picture together in his mind.  “Loves to goof off, party... cars.”  Jesse grinned at the last one, knowing it would catch the man’s attention.

“Yeah?”  Vince raised a brow, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“Could probably tune an engine better than you,” Jesse said nonchalantly, turning back to the computer.

“Heh, sounds right up my alley,” Vince admitted, standing up to go back to work as he heard the others finally returning.

“You’ve no idea,” Jesse muttered, but the other man hadn’t heard him.  “Should I set it up?” he questioned louder.

“Alright, Jess,” he replied, patting his shoulder before walking off.

“Will do!”  Jesse smirked, taking another puff.  He’d let himself get lost for a while in these car specs before getting ahold of the date he’d found for Vince.

* * *

Leon sat at the back booth of the bar, tapping anxiously at the table top.  How he’d let Jesse talk him into this blind date was beyond him.  Alright, maybe not.  He had to admit this girl sounded intriguing.

_“Dude, love of cars and then some,” Jesse said.  “Like, knows more about what you're runnin’ under the hood than Letty.”_

_Now that was saying something, as Letty was probably the most knowledgeable woman around with cars that he knew._

_“Though, not as much as Dom knows,” he admitted._

_Leon only smiled.  “Dude, no one could know more than Dom.”_

As he sat there with his Corona, he checked his watch.  He’d gotten there early- _too_ early if his chance to get all worked up with nerves was any indication.  Jesse had arranged it so they would meet in the back booth of one of the local bars- a nice, casual date that wouldn’t put too much pressure on them.  Perfect.

His eye caught movement headed his way and he looked up to find a familiar face.  “Hey, V,” he greeted, then frowned noticing the furrowed brow and scowling face.  “What're you doin’ here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he replied in his usual gruff manner that just hit a part inside of Leon like no one else could.

That was when it hit him and he cursed softly.

_“I’m tellin’ you, total hottie,” Jesse insisted.  “Rockin’ body, dark hair, the sexiest blue eyes...”_

_Leon grinned.  “Sounds like a dream, alright.”  He really did love blue eyes._

“Jesse has a twisted sense of humor,” Leon spoke up, realizing exactly who his mystery date was.  The little shit.  How did he know he liked Vince?  Said man snorted, clearly ready to just turn around and leave.  Acting quickly, Leon held up his beer a bit.  “Well, since you’re here, you might as well have a beer with me.”

“Yeah, alright,” he replied.  He took off his leather jacket, chucking it onto the bench seat before sliding in across from Leon.  He held up his hand to the waitress, calling for a Corona and a burger, Leon asking for the same.  “Shouldda known,” Vince mumbled, and Leon wasn’t sure exactly what he meant...  Though he knew what he _wanted_ it to mean.

Vince lazily swigged his beer, trying not to look over at Leon too much.  He was cursing Jesse silently- _damn his intuition and all-seeing fucking eyes._ He should have known it was a setup, should have known it wasn’t just some banging girl Jesse had found, should have known it would be the one person he’d been wanting for years now.

 _Someone who could tune an engine better than me._ He gave a mental snort.   _That should have been the dead giveaway._ He looked up, watching Leon take a drink of his beer.  He looked... crushed.   _Probably had some notion of this great date and he ends up stuck with me._

“Sorry to disappoint,” he murmured, starting to eat his burger.

Leon looked at him with wide-eyes a moment but then caught himself.  “Disappointed?  Nah, man...  I’m cool.”

“You don’t look it,” he replied gruffly.

“I like hangin’ with you V.”  He shrugged.  “Just wasn’t expectin' you is all.”

Vince looked at the table.  “Yeah, me either.”

They talked casually over their meal, but there was an underlying tension ratcheting between them.

About three beers in each, Vince accidently brushed his knee against Leon’s leg.  The other man just smirked, taking a swig of his beer.  “This is nice,” Leon mentioned.

“What is?”  Vince waved the waitress over to order them a couple more Coronas.

“Gettin’ to be together like this... just you and me.”

Vince nodded.  “Yeah, guess so.”  He half huffed, half laughed.  “Been awhile since it was just us, huh?”

 “Try since, like, middle school.”  Leon smiled, stretching out a bit.  His legs were splayed open, one of them settling right up against Vince’s.  He was absentmindedly rubbing their legs together, and Vince had to fight hard not to react.

As they were drinking their next round, Leon seemed to finally notice his position and tried not to blush.   _Well... he’s not pushing me away..._ He rubbed his lower leg against Vince’s- a move that couldn’t be considered accidental - to gauge his reaction.  The other man looked away, neck flushing as he bit his lip.   _Interesting._

It could have been the alcohol talking, but Leon was starting to think that perhaps his old friend wouldn’t be so opposed to them dating as he thought.  “‘M’I the only one drinkin’ now?” he mused, drawing Vince’s attention.  

He looked into those icy blue eyes as they met his, seeing how they were dilated- though that could have just been the dim light.  Nope, right there, he’d seen it, had watched as they dilated just a bit more looking at him.  It made his stomach do a little flip and he knew he was blushing as he looked away.

Vince had seen something in Leon’s eyes when they stared at each other, and he couldn’t help but hope.  He reached under the table, grabbing hold of Leon’s knee.  The man’s eyes were on him again and Vince gave him a half smile.  “You, uh, wanna go play pool or something?”  He noticed how his thumb was rubbing firmly against Leon’s knee, but if he was put off, he sure didn’t show it.  Rather, he smiled, giving him a nod.  

When he turned towards the pool tables, Vince stepped behind him and placed his free hand on his lower back, steering him gently through the crowd.  As Leon looked over at him questioningly, he threw back the rest of his beer in order to cover the way he’d been chewing nervously on his lip.

They both worked to set-up a game, and Leon let Vince break.  As they lazily walked around the table, they continued to eye each other, or brush against the other when they passed by.  Leon admired Vince as he stretched out over the table for a shot, and Vince returned the favor by watching Leon’s ass.

During his turn, Leon was having issues deciding which shot to take.  Vince leaned against his cue a bit, saying, “You can totally make that a combo.”

“Yeah?”  Leon tilted his head, looking at it, but ultimately shaking his head.  “No way I can make that.”

“Sure ya can,” Vince insisted, leaning his cue against the wall.  He walked up behind Leon, pressing against him.  “I’ll show you.”

He was curled behind Leon, bent over the table.  He placed his left hand on Leon’s bridge hand, adjusting his form a bit to make it more solid.  Vince’s right hand brushed down his arm as he placed his hand over top his right one.  “Just aim a bit left of center to put some spin on it...” he explained, breath tickling Leon’s ear, as he aimed the shot.

Leon drew the cue back, hitting it perfectly.  The cue ball curved around to hit the first object ball, pocketing it in the corner, and then hit the second ball into the side pocket.  Leon grinned, impressed.  He felt Vince’s breath again as he said, “See?  Told ya.”

Turning to look at Vince, they both froze, finding their faces so close together.  Leon wet his lips nervously and he watched Vince’s eyes track the movement.  

Meanwhile, Vince was finding it hard to breathe.  His eyes looked back up at Leon’s green orbs, which seemed to pin him in place.  Without thinking, Vince’s arm that had been across his back moved to wrap around his waist.  Between one breath and the next, he took a chance and leaned in, lips brushing lightly against Leon’s.

Heart in his throat, Leon leaned into the embrace, kissing back softly.  Pulling away enough to look into those blue depths, Leon couldn’t help but smile coyly.  Before the other man could speak, he twisted around, hooking his thumb into a belt loop of Vince’s jeans as his fingers splayed across his hip.  He could feel Vince pulling him tighter as he kissed him again.

Vince hummed happily as fingers were threaded into his hair, and he pushed Leon against the pool table as both arms held him close.  He traced Leon’s lower lip with his tongue, heart quickening as he was allowed entrance.  For a moment, he wondered if he was dreaming.

It took all of Leon’s willpower not to take advantage of the fact he was practically sitting on the edge of the pool table and wrap his legs around Vince then and there.  Instead, he came up for air, just staring at Vince as he panted.  Likewise, Vince’s chest rose and fell heavily, eyes completely blown out in desire.

The disheveled sight in front of Leon made him smile, and then start to laugh, shaking his head.  “Damnit, man,” he sighed.  “What the fuck took you so long?”

Vince gave a half laugh of his own, smirking.  “No idea.”  He dipped his head to place a few soft kisses along his neck before coming to his ear.  “I could ask the same thing.”

Leon shifted nervously.  “Never thought you would be interested,” he admitted.

Vince gave a snort of humor.  “Well, we make a perfectly oblivious pair then, don’t we?”  He nipped Leon’s earlobe before pulling back to look at him.  “How 'bout we make up for lost time back at my place?”

Leon smirked, brushing a hand over Vince’s abdomen as he passed him.  Over his shoulder he threw back with a smirk, “Race you there.”

* * *

Vince had Leon up against the wall before the door barely shut.  Their lips connected, a spark of fire flaring up in both of them.  Moaning when Leon’s tongue entered his mouth, Vince pinned him harder, hips rubbing in a way that had Leon groaning as well.

Leon broke the kiss to draw in more air, panting as Vince sucked on his neck.  “Damnit, V,” he hissed, rolling his hips forward to find more friction.  He wasn’t even sure what he was cursing the other man for at that point- most likely for taking so long to make this a reality.

The gruff racer only grunted, hands traveling down to Leon’s waist.  He pushed back against the swaying hips.  Needing more, his hands dipped to cup the man’s ass, picking him off the ground.  Leon wrapped his legs around, locking his ankles together as he was pressed against the wall.  Stopping his chewing on Leon’s neck, Vince returned to the other’s lips.

Their kisses, their touches, everything was filled with a fiery desire.  Urges repressed for too long bubbled up and spilled over.  Their groans and whimpers were wanting, _needing,_ and there was no place for slow, gentle love-making.  Not this night.

Somehow they managed to stumble into Vince’s bedroom, falling to the bed naked in a tangle of limbs.  The heat of their bodies together pulled soft moans from them both.  They both tried to kiss, lick, bite, and touch every part of the other all at once.

Leon finally managed to pull it together enough to grab Vince by the scruff on the neck and make him stop.  “Less foreplay, more fucking,” he spoke, causing Vince to stifle a moan.  But it came out when Leon added, “I’ll bottom.”

“You sure?” Vince asked, running his fingers through the other man’s sweat-soaked locks.

“Yeah, it’s ok.”  He smirked then.  “I’ll catch ya next time.”

The thought of there being a next time- a _them_ \- was enough to make Vince smile.  He rolled them so Leon was lying on his back, and Vince reached into the nightstand to pull out the seldom used tube of lubricant.

He wasted no time prepping his new lover, though unlike what they’d done up to that point, Vince was careful to take his time.  The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Leon.  Vince whispered into his ear as he added another finger, stretching and twisting until a breathy “more” entered his ear.

“You sure you’re ready?” Vince asked, looking him in the eye.

“V, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m takin’ back my earlier statement and _you_ will be the one gett-”

Vince slid inside him, hearing Leon’s deep moan echoing his own.  He waited a moment for his partner to adjust and start to press against him wantonly.  Not needing anymore encouragement, Vince set a brutal pace, something they both desired right then.

They both groaned deeply as Vince brushed Leon’s prostate and he bucked up into his lover.  Vince took the other’s hips, adjusting him just so as to keep hitting that same spot.  Leon threw his head back, giving one last guttural moan as his orgasm rippled through him.  The clenching heat around him and Leon’s pleasured cries, were enough for Vince to follow suit.

They both stayed there, panting and spent, for a minute.  Though eventually, Vince pulled out, collapsing onto his side next to Leon.  He leaned in, and the pair traded lazy kisses and affectionate touches as they came down from their adrenaline high and rush of endorphins.

Leon grinned over at him, holding back a laugh.  “What?” Vince asked, propped up on his elbow.  His arm snaked around Leon’s waist, hand dipping to grab at his hip possessively.

“We’re gonna have to give Jesse a gift for this one.”  He did laugh then, Vince following suit as he shook his head.

“Yeah,” he agreed, giving Leon a rare smile before nuzzling into his neck.  “We owe him one for playing matchmaker.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
